Dr. Gretchen
'''Dr. Gretchen' is one of the seven invitees: Greater Nobles summoned by General Gaskell. She sounds like a grand diva at an opera in the Capital. Appearance She takes the appearance of Mayor Camus Yutta: Fifty years old, her hair is gray, and her petite blue eyes are filled to overflowing with purpose and intellect. Biography When she was two years old, her father used her to test one of the poisons he'd concocted, subjugating her to hellish pain. But that experience sparked her interest in controlling the source of such pain. Three thousand years later, her horrifying experiments in toxicology had earned her a place in the history of the Nobility as "the woman who should never have been born". She's known to have experimented on more than fifty thousand Nobles. Although she claims that a hundred times that number still writhe in torment in a location in the Mountains of Madness unknown even to the Sacred Ancestor. For her misdeeds, The Sacred Ancestor sentenced her to the most painful of deaths, where in even her own euthanasia skills wouldn't serve her. Later he personally presides over her execution cutting her heart out personally. She is known to be unusually cruel and sadistic even among Nobles, cast as "Noble Killer". D remembers a particular attack from her to which she replies,"What?! that was....10,000 years ago!!". Calling into question D's age may be over 10,000 years old. Trusting no one, friend of foe, she's only too happy to spread her poison winds everywhere, but she also has the skill to make the pain General Gaskell feels from D's wound disappear in a second. Disguising her self as Krawkow Mayor Yutta Camus, she gives Juke, Gordo, Sergei, and Rossaria different poisons so that D will unwittingly inhale them from their breathing. When she exposes the hunter to one last poison, it unleashes her special Daybreak attack on him, but the light from it only sears her down to bare bones and then ash. Powers and Abilities Master of Disguises -''' Ability to take the features of others, and steal their identities.' 'Master of Poisons ' 'Poison Winds' - ' Ability to spread her poisons on the wind so potent even when diluted on them it is still able to kill all life for many many miles.' 'Poison Needle' - '''Foot long needle, she can spit it up which is connected to semitransparent tube less than a millimeter in diameter. Through this she injects poison from her own body in to her foes.' Voice - She sounds like a grand diva at an opera in the Capital. Illusion Casting -''' Her voice can conjure up images.' 'Pain Negation' - '''She is able negate the pain of General Gaskell's wound from D's sword, probably due to the thousands of years in research of Nobles.' Daybreak- A deadly affect of the poisons Dr. Gretchen uses. The body of a Noble that has inhaled he poisons turns into a sun. As sunlight is emitted from every inch of the Noble, he is seared to the bone. Any Greater Noble to experience this will scream and beg for death, but it's said that the Sacred Ancestor once endured it. D remembers this attack used on him, he may have had first hand knowledge some how of this event. She replies,"What?! that was....10,000 years ago!!". Calling into question D's age may be over 10,000 years old. Destructive Capacity: Island level+ likely higher as she wiped out all life around her perimeter within 6 miles with her poison winds. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Greater Noble Category:"Invitees"